Reading Fanfiction
by Genesisgoboom
Summary: Minata gives Midoriya a link to a fanfiction site. Unfortunatly it is a hero Fanfiction site, and there are topics about Midoriya there. Not realising it is in fact fiction, Izuku mistakes this as a confession from Todoroki, but when the half and half boy is confronted, they decide to find the writer and make them stop. but to do that. they need to continue reading [Tododeku][smut]
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

"Hey Midoriya!" said Kirishima as he sat in the common room looking through his phone, Izuku turned on his chair to look at the red head and smiled to show he was listening. "So I figured since you are an All Might otaku, you would know about Fanfiction sites right?" Kirishimi said and Izuku blinked blankly. "Oh… well never mind then, I just figured you would be able to recommend some good ones" He said and Minata turned to him with a creepy smile. "I know some good ones" he said and Eijiro looked nervously to him "Eh, it's okay, I should be fine looking for some myself" he said before leaving the room

This didn't stop Minata though as he moved to Izuku, he wrote down a web address and smiled. "You should look this up later, you will thank me for it" he said and Midoriya just looked at the paper and said nothing. Now had anyone else been in the room at that point they most likely would have snatched the paper away from Izuku before he could even register what was happening, but as he was now alone, he had no such luck.

Later that evening after classes were done and training was finished, Izuku when to his room and took out his phone. He typed in the address to find it was a fan story site. And it suddenly seemed to make sense to him, he used to write on boards like this one too, retelling his encounters with heros in the city for people who might have missed it, that must that been what Kirishima meant earlier, he would have to stop by afterwards and tell him a few of his favorites.

Out of curiousity he began to browse the site by alphabet, he was going to go to All Might first, but he decided he would leave that till last, almost all the hero's he knew of were listed, but there were a few names he didn't know, and some villians too. This confused him a bit, but he kept scrolling, and that is when he came upon a name that made his hand freeze. 'Deku'

He stared at it for some time and then clicked the link. He didn't expect as many stories to appear as did, and the titles seemed strange. 'I'll Light your fire' or 'Burn for me' finger hovered over a normal looking one called 'you saved me' and he tapped it.

'the match was over, and Shouto had won, or at least that was how midnight had called it. In truth, the young Todoroki did not feel like he had won at all, he looked at the boy laying to the ground, broken and done, and he felt as though this green haired rookie had completely defeated him, inside and out…'

Izuku read what seemed like a personal battle report, and a blush came over his face as he thought about Shouto writing these words. But then did that mean he was meant to be writing reports like this too? No one had told him this.

He clicked on another one, again it was from Todoroki, this one seemed more ordinary, it was talking about how he would watch Midoriya in class, how his eyes were on him all the time, how he would sometimes find himself frustrated that they would have to leave school and return home, as he didn't feel like he could do anything without his classmate near him.

Izuku put his phone down for a moment, his breath was a bit heavy at that moment and he needed to calm down. Had Minata given him a link to Tokoroki's personal files on people? Was this how he felt about him? He picked his phone up again and looked at the list.

'Stain'

He clicked on it.

'How had he ended up in this situation? Trying to desperately save the person he cared most about. Izuku Midoriya..'

He closed the page and felt sweat pouring down his face. The person…. He… cared about most… his heart was hammering as he thought about it, and he reviewed all the times that they had been together. All the small smiles, how he had been the fi… no, the only one to answer his distress call, how at camp he was always so trusting of him, how… how he broke the rules for him so he could rescue Ka-chan.

Did Shouto like him?

He looked at the list again, there were other links like centre of my world, flying, Hard to let go. There was another section called 'M' he furrowed his brow and clicked on it, not knowing what to expect. They were not titled only numbered, and so he clicked 01.

'I could see him training in the practice yard, he did this almost every evening, and every evening I would go to watch him from my hiding place. I couldn't help myself, I think some of the class know how I feel, how he makes me feel. How late at night when everyone is asleep I would moan out his name as I pleasure myself. How I would close my eyes as I felt my-'

He closed the link and tried to calm his breathing. What was he reading? Why was he still reading it?

He clicked link 02

'I can't get him out of my mind, I wonder sometimes if he is thinking of me this way? I lay down on my mat and look at my room. When they all came here and asked how I got it done so fast, I just said 'I worked hard' that was all I could say as they looked at my room. I couldn't tell them I had to get it done quickly so I could be near him again. Even though I felt so tired, I didn't want to leave his side.

Could he be thinking like that about me? I close my eyes and imagine, I think of him coming to my room late at night, opening my door quietly so no one else can hear. He will watch me as I rest and kneel beside me, his hands those beautiful broken hands, caress my skin and I open my eyes to look at him. We don't say a word, we already know why he is here, I reach out to him and pull him down to me, our lips battle as I push him over so he is below me, So innocent, so pure, I want nothing more than to strip this from him, I want to take him and fuck him so hard that h-'

Once again he closed the page.

His heart was beating really hard now and he closed the app on his phone. He felt like he shouldn't be reading this, why had Minata given it to him? Did he have everyones sites? Midoriya closed his eyes as he tried to calm his racing heart and his laboured breath. He hadn't ever thought about anything like that before. So how was he meant to… what was he meant to do with this information?

The next morning he got up to brush his teeth as usual, he stood in his spot and a few moments Later Todoroki stood beside him, his brush stopped moving and he turned to look at his friend, almost instantly a pale blue eye looked to him and Izuku felt himself blushing. Todoroki turned to look at him with some concern, and Iida on the other side of him also turned. "Are you okay?" Iida said and Izuku couldn't speak, he just felt himself getting redder "I think he's choking!" Iida said and without hesitation Shouto had arms wrapped around his waist. "N-no!" Izuki managed to stammer out, and Shouto stood still behind him, arms still in place.

"Midoriya, are you sick? Your body tempeture is high and" Shouto was saying and next thing Izuku knew he was shouting 'full cowling' and bolting from the room as fast as he could.

He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. What had just happened? What had he just done? Why had he done it, why was he feeling so bothered?

He thought back on what had happened. Iida said he was choking… Shouto wanted to save him. That was all that happened, that was it, so why was his mind thinking differently?

He pressed his hands against his eyes as though it would make the images in his mind go away, but it didn't help at all, hands pressed firmly around his waist, he was strong, he could feel it as he had been pulled back against him 'I want to take him and f-'Hands shot down from his face and he flipped himself over so he was face down on the bed. He had to stop thinking about it, Shouto didn't know he knew, and if he found out he knew he might be angry at him.

His phone buzzed, he dragged it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 'can you open your door?' – Todoroki. He turned in his bed and sat up looking at the door, Shouto was on the other side, he was outside asking to come in, he wanted to come in… Izuku repeated this phrase in his mind in to the point of it being ridiculous. Eventually there was a knock on the door and he jumped.

"Midoriya?" the handle of the door wiggled and Izuku realised that he hadn't locked the door. Shouto walked in and closed the door behind himself slowly. Izuku just watched him unmoving, his face getting redder by the second, a hand was placed to his forehead and a thin layer of ice was produced. "You should stay in bed today Midoriya, I will stay with you if you are not feeling well" Shouto said and Izuku bounced back from his hand and held out his phone.

"ISAWYOURWEBSITEBECAUSEIWASGIVENALINKANDIREADSOMEBUTIDON'TKNOWHOWIFEELIAMSORRYPLEASELETMETHINK!" He said and Todoroki blinked slowly and took the phone from Midoriya. He clicked on one of the numbered links and began reading it slowly, he didn't say anything, he just read as his cheeks began to burn.

After a moment he handed the phone back to Izuku and ran a hand through his hair "I didn't write this" he said after a while, and Izuku just looked at him and then to the phone, and then back to him again. "But, if you didn't…" He edged over to the sit at the side of his bed and looked at his phone again, Shouto sat beside him and also looked to the screen. "I don't know. But they seem to know us from what I could tell. Whoever wrote the story had intricate knowledge of our anatomy, from scars and dimensions, to our routines, though I am not sure that I agree with the use of words they have us using sometimes, yet I must compliment them on their writing skills."

Midoriya's cheeks burned brighter as he scanned over some of the words written and looked at Todoroki with widening eyes. "I-I don't think that their writing skills are what we should be focusing on Todoroki-kun, someone… they think we… that we are…" "Having intimate sexual relations with each other. It would seem that way" Todoroki finished and this caused Midoriya to crumple up on himself in embarrassment, Shouto however did not seem too fazed.

After flicking through a few other storied posted Todoroki let out a soft hmm "Well it would seem that this is a site for others to write out fantasies they have of people together. Juding from the lack of details in some, and comparing it to the details in the stories about us, I would say that the author has insider knowledge. And is perhaps someone we dorm with." He concluded and this got Midoriya looking up. "Someone here? But why would they…" He blinked as he began to think about it. He did spend a fair amount of time around Shouto, perhaps whoever was writing this had the wrong idea. They might assume they were secretly dating, and by writing these stories it would only perpetuate the lie, what if the lie was already spreading through the dorms, what if everyone already thought that they were a couple, if that was the case then they should do something about it, what if other people thought that this was the truth, after all Todoroki was right, there was a lot of true details in the stories and that was what made him think they had been written by Todoroki himself, but if not Shouto then who….

"That is a good question" Todoroki said and Izuku jumped, he hadn't realised that he had begun to speak his thoughts out loud, he looked to his friend, still blushing but not as badly as before and then looked back at his phone. "Well… maybe if we read them… we might find something out?" he suggested and Shouto only nodded. And so Izuku went back to the start of them, he clicked the first one and they read silently together.

It only took a few seconds for him to realise that it was not about him and Todoroki, but it was about a girl and him, though he didn't know who the girl was meant to be, it still caused his stomach to squirm and as he looked at his friend he could see the blush growing a shade deeper.

He clicked number two then, and began to read it again, but this time knowing that it was not Todoroki that had wrote it.

'I can't get him out of my mind, I wonder sometimes if he is thinking of me this way? I lay down on my mat and look at my room. When they all came here and asked how I got it done so fast, I just said 'I worked hard' that was all I could say as they looked at my room. I couldn't tell them I had to get it done quickly so I could be near him again. Even though I felt so tired, I didn't want to leave his side.

Could he be thinking like that about me? I close my eyes and imagine, I think of him coming to my room late at night, opening my door quietly so no one else can hear. He will watch me as I rest and kneel beside me, his hands those beautiful broken hands, caress my skin and I open my eyes to look at him. We don't say a word, we already know why he is here, I reach out to him and pull him down to me, our lips battle as I push him over so he is below me, So innocent, so pure, I want nothing more than to strip this from him, I want to take him and fuck him so hard that he needs recovery girl just to walk again. But I won't do it. I know that he deserves better than my uncontrolled desire.

I kiss him again, slower this time, and in my imagination he moans for me so softly, in reality I lower my hand to a growing issue in my boxers. I think of his ands trailing up my back as I begin to fondle my balls, I am already painfully hard at this point and my mouth is salivating at the thoughts of kissing a trail down his neck, I turn to pick up some lotion and just as I put some on my hand there is a quiet knock to my door.

"Yes?" I manage to get out is a low tone, I didn't expect the person to take that as a sign that they could enter, and I certainly didn't expect Izuku to be shyly popping his head through the door. I sit up quickly in effort to hide my pulsing member from him. Blanket pools around my groin and render my erection invisible for now. I rub the lotion in my hands as my classmate scratches the back of his head in apology.

"Sorry for waking you Todoroki-kun" Damn his voice is so fucking cute when he speaks this way "I am having a problem with an assignment Mic gave us, and you are one of the best in class at English so I was hoping you could help me, but if you are too tired I understand that I mean you have a lot going on and you were probably studying already so I will just see myself out, sorry for taking up your time.

(Todoroki looked at Midoriya as he read that part and laughed softly. "That is very much like you")

Before he could escape I manage to say "No, I'll help" I say, trying to will my erection to go down, Midoriya turns to me and produces a bright smile, the type I love and I find myself smiling softly in return, he comes to the edge of my futon and sits next to me. I look at the paper he holds out, Past tense to present and future tense, he is right, I am good at these and I turn myself to sit next to him, forgetting about my problem in that moment. I take the papers from him and he gets a clear look at the bulge that is straining the cotton. It is only as I begin to explain to him that I notice him staring.

("That paper was nine weeks ago, I asked you to help me in class" Izuku commented)

There was something almost erotic about him staring at me, and it only served to make my need grow more desperate, he slowly let his eye move up to meet mine, and there was a blush on his face as heavy as mine. I didn't know what to do in that moment, if it were a dream I would pull him into a kiss, I would tell him how I feel, I would push him down on my Futon and grind him till he begged me to take him.

My blush got heaver, and Midoriya bit his lip "S-S-Sorry, I'll g-g-go" He went to stand up but my hand gripped his, I didn't mean to do it, it just moved unconsciously just like that day at the sports festival, he was making my body react without my mind having a say in it. We both stared at our hands for what felt like an eternity and eventually I said in a tone just over a whisper "stay"

"Todoroki-kun?" he said equally as quiet, his words were a question and I looked up to him, I was terrified, nothing has scared me as much as I am now, I can see fear in his eyes too, but I press on "Please… I need you Izuku"

As I said his name his eyes seemed to shimmer to life for a moment, and he moved forward without hesitation. I never expected him to be so forceful, I always imagined he would be meek and needing encouragement, but as his lips drank from mine I could feel his presence dominating me. And I moaned against him eagerly. This seemed to encourage him as I could feel him smiling in the kiss, teeth grazed my bottom lip and a calloused hand lowered me back to the futon as he nudged my legs open so he could get between them.

"Iz-Izuku" I stammer as he kisses my neck, he is pushing my shirt up as he worries the skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that I close my eyes and moan at the sensation. His leaves move away, leaving the spot he had worked on feeling naked and cold, but that is soon forgotten as he bites down my chest, I didn't know pain could feel this way, every sensation in my body seems reversed and I am already starting to pant for wanting him.

In my imagination it would be Izuku beneath me, innocent blush on his cheek as he coyly begs me to continue, but here in reality he is the one in control, a hand slips under the waistband of my boxers and he roughly grips my ass, pulling it up so my erection grinds painfully against him. "Fuck!" I exclaim, and I pray no one heard me, my cheeks flair up bright red and wicked green eyes look at me, and his smile is different now. It's confident, he knows he has me, and can have me as many times and in as many ways as he wants.

"That comes later, first I have to look after you" He said and next thing I know he has my boxers down, My penis stands to attention and I partially sit up to look at him, I am panting harder than I thought I would at this point and it is almost too much to take. He looks at me through hooded eyes and dips his head. My heart is racing, is this really happening? His tongue flicks out and he quickly clears away the precum that had formed on my head, he runs a finger between the slit and I cry out, not ready for the roughness of his skin. "Shouto… you must try to contain yourself, we don't want someone to disturb us while we are studying do we?"

I look at him chest heaving and shake my head, and my eyes widen as he places his finger to his mouth and slowly draws it out. "Good, You are delicious and I want to enjoy this" He says as he dips down and begins to lap at my cock, teasing it and kissing it kissing to the side of it, but not taking it in, only making me feel more and more desperate, my hips buck in wanting and he uses a strong hand to pin them down, he is working at the base of my cock now, suck and nipping at the tender flesh, he takes one of my balls into his mouth and I have to bite my arm to stop myself from crying out. It feels so good, but it's not enough. I want more, I want to be inside him, or have him inside me, I didn't care which.

"Please Izuku." I beg, and my hands grip to his hair with need. He looks up to regard me and a soft hum escapes his pink lips. "Already? it can't be helped I guess." He says before he places his lips over my head, I have to grit my teeth to avoid moaning loudly, the sound still escapes but it is muffled as a result. He bobs his head up and down as he works upon my already aching member, I can feel his tongue pulsing against me as he pumps me, My panting grows more ragged and I want to tell him I am going to cum, but all I can get out is his name in ragged breaths. I repeat it again and again as he works at me faster, and the pressure swells up, he seems to know it as he pulls back just in time for me to ejaculate to my stomach, spurts of my milky seed spatter on my lower torso and I feel mortified as he watches. But there is nothing I can do but let my climax pass.

"you're so beautiful Shouto" He says as he moves down to kiss me, I hear a click and he moves back, he pours my lotion to his hand and slips down his own pajamas, he is hard and a bit bigger than I thought he would be, he pulls a leg out of his pants so he can get on all fours over me and then he begins to kiss me again, harder this time. I can feel him beating at himself as he takes my lips hungrily and I kiss him back with just as much fervour, he is moaning as he pleasures himself on top of me. And in the back of my mind I register that perhaps I should be helping him.

Before I can act on my thoughts however he speaks. "I have wanted to do this- for so long now." He hitched my hips up and puts his dick in the crack of my ass. "I want to fuck you Shouto" he says as he pumps between my cheeks gripping one with the hand that is holding me up "I want to bury myself inside you and keep going until I fill you to bursting" He says and I can't speak, I am lost in him now, the only thing I know is desire.

"But-" he says as the heat curls up in me once again. "Not here, not like this" He repositions himself so his dick is now pressing against mine, I am hard again, and he grinds against me, my hips bounce in response and he moans at the friction, the sound seems to wake me up, I push on his shoulder and flip him to his back. He is clearly not ready for this from the shocked look on his face, but I say nothing, I just continue to grind against him, I am in control now, and as he had kissed me, I begin to kiss him. I start on his shoulder tough, and I am not as careful as he was, I know I will leave a mark, but I don't care, he still has his top on but it doesn't matter as I rub my cock harder against his, thrusting and grinding looking for release, but something is missing. I grab my Lotion again, sloppily squeezing some out, I grip his cock and mine together, holding them in place as the lotion gives just enough lubrication for movement to be comfortable.

He is panting now too, and I can hear him softly saying my name as I ride him to completion, he is pulling his top up and it takes me a moment to figure out why, his seed pours out of the tip and covers my hand and his stomach, I am still not done, so I ride out his orgasm as he bucks under me, and just as he softens under me I come again, this time on him, not as much spills from me this time, but it doesn't matter. Without thinking I bring my hand to my mouth, tasting his semen. He is watching me as I do it, and pulls me down to kiss him again.

I feel tired now, but content, and he is smiling beside me as he kisses me softly one more time.

"I still need help with English Todoroki-kun" he says and my eyes widen to this, I had forgotten why he had come in the first place, and for a moment it felt like I had been in a dream again. "Okay but… give me a moment to recover."

They had both fallen silent as they read the fiction before them, neither one daring to move as they processed what they had read. After another few minutes of silently sitting Midoriya spoke. "That was…" it was all he could manage and Todoroki looked at him, they stared at each other for a moment and they Midoriya began to laugh, and after a moment so did Shouto "they have a vivid imagination" he said and Izuku nodded.

"But man, it really is well written, my heart is racing and it's not even real!" Shouto was nodding in agreement and he handed to phone back to Izuku "Yes, whoever wrote this has to have a high level in writing. As they must be in out class, as how else would they know about the paper?"

Midoriya nodded and looked back at the phone.

"I would suggest reading Number 3, but I should get ready for class" he said and Shouto agreed, but before he left they arranged to meet again later that night to read the next one. If they looked at the clues, perhaps they might figure out who was writing these to put an end to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midoriya

Class was uneventful and he found himself fidgeting as he looked around at the others sitting in class, one of these people were writing stories about him and Todoroki, it was odd to think that some of his class mates thought of them like that, and that they visualized them doing… things.

His cheeks began to flair as he thought about the story he and Todoroki had read earlier and he looked over to the half and half boy, surprisingly he met his eyes and he couldn't help but smile, Shoto returned the smile and it only caused his smile to grow a little more, he looked back to his book then, unaware that the interaction had been noticed by a few others in his class, but then he had been looking at Todoroki, so he wouldn't have been able to see it.

Class was let out and instead of going to his usual group of Ururaka and Iida he ended up going to Shoto "I feel like I am being watched all the time now" He said and Shoto nodded to him while placing hands in his pockets. "It is unsettling to think that our interactions might be analyzed and misconstrued at any time, even this might be taken the wrong way" Todoroki remarked and it caused a panic to flood over Midoriya, he hunkered to the floor gripping his hair as he realized that from now on anything he did with his friend might end up being wrote about. Todoroki reached out to touch his shoulder, but before he could do it Izuku stood up and looked at him in a serious manner.

"I don't think it is a good idea for us to be together like this Todoroki-kun" He said without thinking of the wording, and he turned and walked over to Iida and Ururaka, Todoroki was looking at him in shock and Kaminari clapped a hand on his shoulder and said "That's too bad man, I was rooting for you two"

It wasn't until later when Asuyu asked him about the exchange that he realized the damage he had done. Not just that people would now assume that they had been dating and had just broken up, but also how hurtful it must have been to Shoto himself, and a hand went to his face quickly as he groaned at his own stupidity. How could he not realize the implications to his action, he was an idiot! Later that night when Todoroki was meant to come by and read the next story with him, Midoriya noticed he was running late. He sent his friend a message only to receive a reply saying. 'I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore.' Yes, he had definitely hurt him.

A pang of guilt spread over the green haired boy and he got up out of his bed and sighed, this was all his fault, talking without thinking, he had done things like this before, but it bothered him a bit more that he had hurt Todoroki and just texting to apologize was not enough, opening the door to his room as quiet as he could, Midoriya then snuck out into the hall, he didn't want anyone seeing him creeping to Shoto's room at night, bad enough to have people imagining it after all, but actually seeing it? Not a good idea.

He got to the room and gave a light knock. A reply of 'yes?' came and he was about to open the door, but then the story came back to his mind and he stalled. "It's Midoriya" he said, and after a few seconds the door opened, Todoroki stood to the side to let him in and he closed the door behind him with a soft click. The guilt that was building only compounded when he saw how dejected Todoroki looked and Midoriya knew it was his fault, and he had to do something about it. "Todo… Shouto-kun, I am really sorry for how I behaved earlier, I panicked, and I…"

He looked up to see a blush spread brightly across his friends face and he felt a wash of relief flood through him as Todoroki smiled. "It's nice… hearing a friend say my name like that. Thank you Midoriya" just why Deku had used his first name he couldn't tell you, it just felt right, but it also felt a little bit too intimate also, and he frowned a bit as he realized he was not sure just how he was feeling. He sat down on the floor and focused on his hands as he began to talk, maybe if he voiced what was in his mind, Todoroki could help him.

"I just got scared I think, I kept thinking that people were looking at me, and that they would be judging me, and even how I walked away I began thinking, what if they think we were dating and I broke up with you?" Todoroki chose that moment to interject. "Kaminari certainly did, and he was apparently rooting for us." Izuku looked up to find Shoto smiling as he said it, and the half and half boy sat down across from him.

"I can see that people thinking that we might be in a relationship is something that upsets you, I honestly don't care what they think, though I am interested in finding out who has been writing the stories, if it is too upsetting for you to be near me Midoriya, I understand, though I will be sad to lose your friendship."

A pain filled his chest as Todoroki said that, the very idea of losing him as a friend hurt more than he thought it would, and he shook his head to the very notion of it. This was all his fault for acting strangely, he just needed to relax and try to act like he normally would. Though how he normally had led people to believe that they were already dating. He pondered that for a moment, he never thought he had treated Todoroki any differently than his other friends, I mean sure he worried about him a bit more than the others, but there was a good reason for that, and he supposed he trusted him a bit more than the others too, but then there was a good reason for that as well, but for outsiders he supposed that it could be viewed differently.

"I won't lose you as a friend Todoroki. You are… I mean, I know we only know each other less than a year, but you are as important to me as Kaa-chan. I don't ever want to lose you" He was blushing hard as he said it, and he heard Shoto sigh quietly, he was looking down to hide his embarrassment so he hadn't noticed when Todoroki moved to sit beside him till it was too late.

"Well let's find who is writing about us then" Shoto said and Izuku smiled to him and took out his phone. Clicking on the next number, from the start they knew that this one was not written by the same person, as they clearly didn't know their personalities, and so after a short skim, Midoriya moved onto the next link.

'What was he thinking, shitty nerd! Going to all that trouble, coming up with that shitty plan, making Kirishima help, fuck! FUCK! Bakagou was pissed, he was super pissed! All he wanted to do was push that fucking freckly bastard out of his mind, but no, fucking nerd had to pull some shit like that! And why?! Why did he fight for him, why did he push so hard? They grew up together, that was all, they weren't friends, he was just a stupid annoyance that pissed him off to no end!

("this is about you and Bakagou" Todoroki said, and Midoriya nodded "Yes, but they know about us being friends, so it has to be the same writer" Izuku reasoned)

The explosive blond sat on the grass and thumped the ground in frustration, he knew himself what this was really about, he knew just why he was so pissed off, He had grown to like Izuku more than he ever thought he would, and he had been fighting against the feelings for a long time now. It usually came out as screams or threats, sometimes it would be actually fighting, but now that he had been saved by him again, he was running out of excuses to fight. He sat on the grass and stared at it, as though willing it to fight him, and after what felt like hours of sitting there, he heard the words he knew he would eventually hear. "KaaChan, what are you doing here?"

Deku finally showed, he knew the damn nerd had been studying out here for a while on his own, and so he decided it was the best place to ambush him. He needed to get this out of his system, and he needed to get it out now. Standing up he turned to his childhood friend "Deku." He said with a low grumble in his voice, as Izuku flinched a bit, just like always, he stomped forward and took a hold of his arm, dragging him along as he ignored the questions and complaints of the smaller boy. When he finally got him to a secluded place, he turned to face him.

Large innocent eyes seemed so nervous and he furrowed his brow before pushing Izuku against the wall "Ka-Kaachan what are you?" words were silenced by lips crashing down, Bakagou kissed him hard and hungrily, and it took a moment for Izuku to respond, but when he did, it was by wrapping strong arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss, and for a moment he felt content, happy even, they deepened the kiss and Bakagou ground his hips against his friend. Damn did it feel good!'

Midoriya put the phone down, his face was pale and he looked at Todoroki. "They think I… with KaaChan?" Todoroki picked up the phone and skimmed through the rest of the story "Yes it would seem that way, though they do not have you in a relationship with him, they only have it as some sort of tryst, having Bakagou threaten you after to keep it a secret"

Izuku blanched further and went back to the menu, it was worrying him now, as he knew that anyone could be mentioned in these links, not just Todoroki, after all, the second one was a girl. He frowned and looked back to Todoroki once more. "How are we meant to catch them?" he asked, and his friend gave a thoughtful look to the question. After a moment he spoke softly. "Well, the writer seems to take things that have happened to us, or interactions we have and use them to make these stories more believable right?"

"Yes" Izuku replied

"Well perhaps we can use that to our advantage?" he said and Izuku seemed a bit lost. But Todoroki just smiled his small smile. "Do you trust me?" he asked, and the freckled boy nodded "Alright, well I propose we begin to act more familiar with each other in public. We can do little things in front of our classmates, and then begin to check to see if they are wrote about. If they are, then we take note of the people who could have seen it. And eventually we should be able to determine who out culprit is"

"It was a good plan, but it meant… "You mean… I should actually pretend to be your boyfriend?" Midoriya said and Todoroki nodded "Only if you are comfortable with that. I do not want to have you do anything you don't feel okay with" he said and to this Midoriya blushed harder than he thought he could, but he eventually nodded.

"I-It's a good plan… w-w-we s-should d-d-do it. AH I mean, no not do it! Like do 'it' but the plan, we should do that! Well as long as the plan doesn't mean doing that! I mean, I figure we would have to do some of the things, I supposed that couples do? Hold hands? No do boys hold hands? I don't know, I don't know anyone who is gay, I should do some research on this? How do you even research that?!" a chuckle broke him out of his rant and it made him jump a bit "Try not to over think it. We can start small and you can let me do the first part okay?"

Midoriya nodded and stood up, it was late and he knew that they had class in the morning, so after giving span a short goodnight, he snuck out and back to his room un-noticed.

Once back in his room Midoriya wondered a bit about what Todoroki said. To pretend to be his boyfriend, but to act naturally about it? How do you even do that? He took out his phone and stared at it, the thought of the last story flashed back into his head, they wrote Kaa-chan saying, 'damn nerd' only his class knew about that, he was always saying it in class, but never outside. Besides, other than those in his class and who grew up with him, no one even knew they were friends, and if that was the case, then who could be writing this, and why?

He opened the story again and looked at it.

'Large innocent eyes seemed so nervous and he furrowed his brow before pushing Izuku against the wall "Ka-Kaachan what are you?" words were silenced by lips crashing down, Bakagou kissed him hard and hungrily, and it took a moment for Izuku to respond, but when he did, it was by wrapping strong arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss, and for a moment he felt content, happy even, they deepened the kiss and Bakagou ground his hips against his friend. Damn did it feel good!

He broke the kiss and latched lips hungrily to his neck and Deku moaned softly before he pushed him back roughly. Large green eyes seemed heavy and he was panting, but he resolutely held the blond back. Red eyes narrowed slightly and he moved to close the distance again, but Izuku stopped him with just one hand, he was so strong now, and that was without his quirk, he shook his head and stepped away from him. "Kaa-chan, this isn't right. You- you hate me, you don't… this isn't fair"

Katsuki frowned and looked down, it was hard for him to express his feelings, he didn't know how, he just wanted to… he wanted to… if he was honest he didn't even know what he wanted, he turned away from Midoriya and screamed while he punched the wall. It was always like this with him, when he was frustrated or couldn't understand his own feelings he would just vent it in anger. He felt a hand touch his back and he was about to slap it off but then another joined it and Midoriya hugged him from behind.

"Kaachan. You… you're very important to me okay? And if… if you want to do this with me, it has to mean something. I don't want you to just use me and ignore me after" he said and lay his head against the blonds back. Bakugou could feel the tears spilling down his back and he shook his head, it wasn't the first time he had made the short boy cry, but this time it hurt, it felt like those words would rip him apart "D.. Izuku… I won't ignore you, but… it's difficult for me" He turned in his friends arms and rested his back against the wall. Deku looked up at him with puffy eyes and he shook his head with a small smile. It was always the same with this damn nerd, he wore all his emotions on his face, so easy to read.

Katsuki brushed back some of his curly hair and he lent in for a softer kiss. "I just… can I just have this, just this moment tonight?" he asked and though he could see the reluctance in this shorter boys eyes he eventually nodded.'

Midoriya furrowed his brow as he skimmed the rest of the story, it was graphic, just like the one with Todoroki, but in this one he was shy and retiring, let Kaa-chan take control. It seemed almost real, and Izuku pondered that, from an outsiders point of view this seemed like a true account, and even now, when you saw how him and Kaa-chan now interacted it seemed scarily plausible.

He let out a sigh, he was supposed to be thinking of something to make it seem like he and Todoroki were together now, but the writer thought that he was also with Kaa-chan? Or did they? As he thought about it, they had wrote about him with more than one person now. Perhaps it was more than them thinking he was with others, but it was that they liked the idea of it, that whoever was writing these stories, they were doing it because they wanted to see them to come true.

That was when it occurred to him, if this was what they wanted, then the best thing to do was to read more of the stories and act the way they were writing him. He pressed back and began to read through the named stories, these ones were not as crude and more focused on a relationship rather than anything lude. The majority seemed to be with him and one of the boys in his class, there were one or two with him and Ururaka, a few with him and Asuyu, and a rather funny one of him with him and Mina. A lot of them had him being shy and stuttering, which was easy for him as he would most likely be that was anyway.

And with Shoto… well, it wasn't like he actually thought about his friend like that, but when he actually thought about it, Todoroki was special, he was more than just a normal friend, and it was like that with Kaa-chan, if anything happened to Shoto, Izuku knew that he would do whatever it took to save him. When he actually thought about it, he only felt that way about a few people. Kaa-chan, Shoto, Iida, Ururaka, Mirio and Eri. And of course his Mom and All Might.

The rest of the class, he cared for them yes, but he was not sure he would have gone to the same lengths he went to, to save Kaa-chan. So perhaps there was a grain of truth to it? Perhaps he did have some kind of feelings for these people, though whatever they were were still up for debate and of course Eri, All Might and his Mom were not in the field of romantic endeavours.

He didn't really think of Kaa-chan like that either. He had always looked up to him after all, like some goal he had to reach, but Todoroki and Iida were different, They were strong yes, but Shoto was fragile and he wanted to protect him. Iida however was different too, he looked up to him because of how responsible he was, how together he seemed. That was why it hurt so much that he hadn't noticed the hurt his friend was going through a hard time. When he thought about Ururaka he blushed a bit, she was always so nice to him, and she was strong too.

He thought of each of them in different ways, not ever romantically if he really was honest about it. He had been working too hard on becoming a hero, living up to All mights expectations of him, thinking of dating had not been on the cards at all really.

But now he was going to pretend it was, and with a boy no less, he thought about it, what he had said yesterday in public would make it easier he supposed, but he wanted to be low key all the same. But maybe he could make it work for him.

The next morning Deku came down late for breakfast, he had stayed up most of the night reading and hadn't realized just how late if had become. When he made it to the cafeteria most of the class where there, he gave a weak smile to Iida and made a beeline for Todoroki who was sitting two seats down, he blushed a bit and took a hold of Shoto's hand as he led him to the back of the hall, he didn't say anything, but he knew that people were watching. "Midoriya? Are you okay? You seem tired." Todoroki said and Izuku nodded and flushed harder, the thoughts of what he was about to say making him nervous "T-t-t-todoroki-kun… I… yesterday… I said that to you and…" Todoroki pulled him forward and pressed his forehead to his "I forgive you Midoriya, it's okay" he said and game a small smile before returning to his breakfast.

Izuku could not process what had happened, he was going to make a big deal about how he messed up and was freaked, and how he still wanted to be his boyfriend, but in that small moment, with that slight movement his world melted around him and he felt like the world was moving in slow motion, at least until.


End file.
